<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星之彩 by sanjiu3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948287">星之彩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3'>sanjiu3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>捏碎一只仙人掌上的胭脂虫，或嚼烂一把蓝草叶。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星之彩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*看标题识梗源<br/>*一点也不洛氏全是我流私设<br/>*BE预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>他觉得大脑混混沌沌，仿若刚从一场醉后酣梦中醒来。弟弟按着他让他快些躺下。回过神来的时候，他才意识到输液管上已经升起一小截逆流的血。而病房的四壁是干净雪白的，有消毒药水浸过的味道。窗外脚步声踢踢踏踏，人声嘈嘈杂杂。炎夏的日头晒着盛绿的杨树枝。弟弟又劝他赶紧多休息休息。他不知道弟弟何时变得如此懂事体贴。他躺回去，耳朵里还响着盘桓不去的嗡鸣。郑泰成闭着眼睛心想着自己或许真是做了一场很久很久的梦。</p>
<p>“他们说哥能活下来简直是个奇迹。”弟弟告诉他。然而当郑泰成继续追问弟弟“他们”指的是什么人的时候，刚升高中的男孩便说不出个所以然来了，只能支支吾吾地形容道是一群穿白大褂的人，但看着又不像医护人员。郑泰成于是也就懒得多费脑力猜想，索性盯着空荡荡的天花板发呆。圆形的白炽灯罩上有一个灰褐的点。那或许是一只向光飞虫的尸体。不然为何郑泰成盯它许久，却从不曾见它动过？弟弟坐在床边，把游戏机敲得噼里啪啦响。郑泰成有气无力地叫他少打游戏多看书。“哥还好意思说我，”弟弟起初不满地嚷嚷，随后语调却渐渐变得轻缓下来，“不过，以后我再也不和哥抢电脑了。”郑泰成对此只好扯扯嘴皮子冲他笑笑。</p>
<p>郑泰成的手机不知丢哪里去了。他瞥见一眼时间，还是在弟弟的手机屏幕上。日期这个概念在他脑子里淡化很久，因而那一行阿拉伯数字对他而言也不存在多少真实感。“我要吃烤肉。”他在弟弟耳边念叨了不下三次。但是弟弟拿来的午饭只有清粥和白水。“要么就吃这个，要么我去给你弄点水果。”弟弟替他把饭盒打开，随后拎起一袋颗粒饱满的葡萄。熟成的紫黑色里缀着几颗畸小的绿。</p>
<p>郑泰成空乏的胃肠一阵痉挛，险些干呕出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>葡萄自然是从镇外运过来的，因为镇上已经很难再长出容人入口的蔬果或者粱谷了。郑泰成所居住的私人旅馆前原本有一颗枣树，不知怎地结了一树春果。但是男主人摘下来尝了一口，却说果子又涩又硬，根本难以下咽。方星现告诉他别吃地里长的所有东西，也别喝自来水。于是葡萄刚运来就被泡进了矿泉水里。换做是在家中，父母一定会斥责郑泰成浪费。不过方星现的脑子里或许从来就不存在“浪费”这个概念，相反，他只是好奇地摆弄着塑料泡沫盒里已经开始发软的冰袋。郑泰成说葡萄洗好了，可以来吃了。方星现就过来挑了一颗囫囵吞入，嚼了几下却又匆匆吐出来。“呸呸呸，真难吃。”他嫌恶地咂着嘴。吐出来的烂果肉和碎籽立马被他裹在纸巾里丢掉。郑泰成笑话他哪有这么吃葡萄的。“要先剥皮，”郑泰成于是用手指一点点撕去葡萄外部的紫衣，“吃的时候籽要吐出来。不然当然会很苦。”郑泰成把剥好的葡萄攥在指尖。方星现凑过来，吸溜一口便吃掉了。“好酸啊。”他皱着眉头道，鼓着腮帮子，终于学会把籽吐出来。而郑泰成的手指黏糊糊的，只来得及感受到一点转瞬即逝的热。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“你问当时镇上有没有一个叫方星现的人？”警官听到他的问题，脸上显出几分诧异，“好吧……我会帮你去查查。不过不要抱太大的希望。对了，你的东西都在这里，可以拿回去了。”郑泰成从他手里接过几个透明的密封袋子。其实里面也没什么东西，无非是一部摔碎的手机和一只褪色的皮夹子罢了。郑泰成犹豫再三还是开口道：“我在镇子里面遇到他，他告诉我不要吃地里长出来的东西，或者喝镇里的任何自来水井水。如果真跟你们说的一样，是因为土壤水质受污染而引起的瘟疫，那既然我活着，他就应该也活着。”警官点着头说好，并承诺如果有消息，一定第一时间联络郑泰成。但郑泰成怎么看怎么觉得警官的神色里分明写着敷衍。他绷着脸，一言不发地走向门口。弟弟在外面冲他挥了挥手。</p>
<p>新闻报道里说瘟疫的幸存者只有一个。给他打点滴的护士也开玩笑说他就是那个天选的幸运儿。然而郑泰成从不相信自己的运气。至少方星现的运气肯定是要比他好上一些的。最早，瘟疫还没那么严重的时候，郑泰成买了一箱子橘子汽水。方星现一开就开出来一瓶中奖的。郑泰成后来一点点喝掉了余下所有，却没有哪一瓶跟方星现开出来那瓶的一样。如果郑泰成有那份运气，那方星现的运气必然比他更佳，说不定只需在病床上躺一两天就能下地活蹦乱跳。何况方星现是最早发现不对劲的人，没理由郑泰成能被救出来，他却消失得无影无踪。郑泰成时常想象他是否在自己被找到前就已经悄然离开了小镇，去往某个不为人知的地方。他此刻也会沐浴在夏日的炎阳下听着聒噪的蝉鸣吗？他会在怎样的街边？又或者干脆小憩在某一张铺着羊毛毯的摇椅上？</p>
<p>弟弟催促郑泰成开车。“急什么，”郑泰成钻进车里道，“还没到饭点呢。”“今天是星期天，搞不好到时候人很多。”弟弟在后座边玩手机边说。郑泰成比较庆幸瘟疫还没能彻底摧毁他的驾车技术。弟弟照顾了他很长一段时间，因此作为哥哥总该是要给一些回报的。请客吃烤肉大概算是其中之一吧。店是弟弟挑的，菜也是他点的。郑泰成住院的时候一直嚷嚷着要吃烤肉要吃烤肉，真到了一盘盘五花肉前却没了胃口，只自顾自地喝着蓝莓醋气泡水。蓝莓醋的酸味比起葡萄更甚。吃完饭后弟弟说要去逛街，拉着郑泰成就往电玩店跑。郑泰成知道他肯定是想要买游戏，允诺他买且只能买一个。结果等弟弟东挑西挑完毕，商业街上的灯都暗了一半了。弟弟走着走着拆开游戏的外包装，把塑料膜扔进一边的垃圾桶里。“你要找的，那个叫方什么的，”弟弟抱着包装盒说，“找到了没？”郑泰成摇摇头。“哦，”弟弟又问，“那找到了你要怎么办？”郑泰成愣了一下，随后抽出弟弟胸前的盒子敲在他脑袋上道：“当然是去见他。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>门前的枣树结完果，又开了一树紫花。旅店的女主人近日害了疯病，逢人便说夜晚有草木在窗外起舞。她的丈夫不得已把她锁在屋中，但荒谬的流言总归是传出去些许。郑泰成不太敢出门，囤了点速食食品和水，整日地窝在房中。到了夜晚，即便是他也觉得铁花窗外的树影多多少少有点阴森。所幸方星现的身边永远是温热的。两人共处一室的时候，郑泰成的恐惧和忐忑都无端地消褪了。他问方星现有没有用过晚饭，方星现回答说已经吃了。而那天他的晚饭是一碗加了两个鸡蛋的面。面自然也是用煮热的矿泉水下的。他吃完了，半卧在沙发上哼着歌，方星现就走到窗前轻轻拉开布帘的一角。“那是什么？”方星现指着窗外的天空问。郑泰成看过去，于是望见一片笼罩穹顶的奇异光晕。他贫瘠的词库里很难找到一个用词准确形容光晕的颜色，便磕巴着道：“那是极光吧？”“极光？”方星现咀嚼着这个词语，坐在床沿上晃着腿，脚后跟把床木踢得砰砰作响。郑泰成解释不出所以然来，只好打开手机把从网上找到的定义念给方星现听。“不是说在高纬度地区才有吗？”方星现又把不安分地双腿盘起来，鸠占鹊巢地坐在郑泰成的被窝里，“我们又不在高纬度地区。”“也许会有例外，”郑泰成迟疑着道，“也许只是我们比较幸运。”说的也是，凡事无不有例外，超市买的盒装鸡蛋也会敲出臭蛋来。“极光好看吗？”方星现说着，脑袋又撇出去朝着窗外。郑泰成回答说比图片上的还要好看。“而且，”他绞尽脑汁地想出一个形容，“颜色就像还未成熟的葡萄。”说完他自己也面上泛红，觉得这个比喻未免太过逊色。果然方星现的面上也露出几分嬉笑道：“为什么是还未成熟的葡萄？”“因为又紫又绿，”郑泰成边说边注意到方星现的嘴角抑制不住地往外咧，于是连忙改口，“总之就是很好看。好看就可以了。”“也是。”方星现表示认同。随后郑泰成抱着抱枕爬上床铺，躺在离方星现只有一掌的位置。方星现拉上布帘，房间里顿时暗了下来。或许是喝了热面汤的缘故，郑泰成觉得浑身暖洋洋的，像极了泡在温水里。方星现面朝天花板，哼着郑泰成刚刚哼了一遍的歌。然后郑泰成沉沉地睡去，一整晚不曾做过恼人的怪梦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“我去查了一下，”那天的那位警官在电话里说道，“镇上没有哪个人叫方星现。读音相近的也没有。那段时间根本没多少游客，除了你就只有另一位女士，她应该是和你住在一间旅馆里的，毕竟整个镇上也就那么一间……不过她已经，呃……”话中之意不言而喻。郑泰成礼貌地道了谢，皱着眉头挂断了电话。他的手机是新买的，原来那部坏得彻底，拿回来后就扔到杂物堆里再也没看过一眼。那么方星现到底是谁呢？这是个不实的名字吗？还是说他是恰巧来此的、镇上哪家人家的亲戚？郑泰成旋即便想再拨通电话回去，询问警官镇里是否有居民姓方，随后又觉得这样麻烦他人实在太过意不去。他左思右想，忽然一拍脑袋，忆起自己是偷偷给方星现照过一张照的。如果找到那张照片，不管是再去麻烦警官，还是自己发布到网络上寻人，应该都要方便不少吧？</p>
<p>方星现总是活得像是个昼伏夜出的夜行生物，一定要到白日西沉下去，才会晃悠悠出现。只有那一天，郑泰成记得，方星现是在白天来的。方星现原本蓬松的淡金色头发湿漉漉的，像是刚刚泡过澡。他似乎很困，眼皮子都眯着，睁也睁不开。郑泰成吓了一跳，问他要不要吹风机。方星现摇着头在郑泰成未叠的被子里蜷成一团。方星现平日里耀武扬威惯了，跟开了屏的孔雀似的，打着盹的时候，却不过是头待哺的幼弱雏鹿。郑泰成远远地看着，不知道为什么屏住了呼吸。他做贼一般静悄悄举起手机，拍下了他自以为美好的这一幕。</p>
<p>拜托拜托，千万别让储存卡也坏掉。郑泰成一边翻出旧手机，一边在心中祈祷。他在家里翻箱倒柜地找取卡针，要不是弟弟随手扔过来一个，就差点要冲上街头去买了。所幸旧手机尽管屏幕龟裂，卡还是完好无损。郑泰成怀抱着忐忑的心思把旧卡拔出，插进屏幕光亮的新手机里。他现在非常想再看方星现一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>女主人彻底疯了，歇斯底里地拍门尖叫。“都怪那块石头！”她叫着叫着又悲鸣起来，“我们都要被光吃掉了……”她的儿子在枣树下抱着玩具木马哭。主人家的幼犬，脖颈处长出一个瘤，仿佛藏着另一颗脑袋。蝴蝶兰盆栽生出眼珠子一样的纹，极类雨林里某种鳞翅瑰丽的蛾。外面的一切都疯透了。郑泰成锁住了房门，这里头只有他和方星现是正常的。方星现有两只眼睛，一个鼻子，一张嘴，每只掌上都竖着五根软绵绵的指头。现在他的指头里夹着细烟。“你怎么抽这种烟？”郑泰成诧异地问，“我以为你会喜欢那种更烈一点的。”但其实郑泰成自己也不抽烟，他口中的“更烈一点”不过是指他父亲会抽的那种：烟管是粗的，烟味是熏人的。方星现摊着手道：“我从疯女人那里偷来的呀。”“怎么，”郑泰成摸了摸自己的下巴，那里已经长出些扎手的胡茬，“你不怕变得跟她一样疯？”方星现吐出一口烟，半张脸朦朦胧胧。他手里细白的卷烟好像一根鼓槌，而郑泰成的心脏是一只血淋淋的人皮鼓，其上的鼓面轻易地为鼓槌所擂动。他不知道方星现接下来有没有说什么，但是他听见自己说道：“我想抱抱你。”方星现夹着烟吃吃地笑，烟灰洒了一地。“干什么笑。”郑泰成恼羞成怒地道。“好，”方星现掐灭了烟，“那你闭上眼睛。”郑泰成听话地闭上眼睛，但无论如何都想要睁开一条缝隙偷看。紧接着，他失去了全部的知觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>郑泰成打开了手机，翻找到相册的最后一页。其中末尾的照片是一团空荡荡且乱糟糟的床铺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>纵使抗拒，郑泰成还是被父母强逼着看了心理医生。“也许这只是你的想象，”医生耐心地解释道，“所以你说的这位……方先生？才总是不知不觉地就出现在你的房间里。不过，既然你当时察觉到了那里的土和水都有问题，为什么不告诉别人呢？或者，你为什么不干脆一走了之，逃离那个地方呢？”郑泰成认为医生的后半段话十分在理，但坚决否认方星现只是臆想。一定是什么错乱的磁场将他羁留在那个地方。或许那晚像极了半熟葡萄的极光就是这种磁场的产物。他也说不清方星现到底是什么了。恶虎身侧的伥鬼？捕鼠夹前的香米糕？但至少隔着一掌的距离传递来的温度总是真实的吧？郑泰成试图回想那天他说想要抱一抱方星现之后，他闭上眼睛所感受到的一切。他又觉得自己温热得仿佛被泡在洗浴缸里。他什么也记不起来，然而，某个刹那，在他的认知里，他怀中缩着一副俏生生的鲜活躯壳。它不一定有血，不一定有肉，但是热极了，热极了，热得让他以为自己在被恒星吞噬。</p>
<p>他不知道它从何处来又将向何处去。它会成为雪吗，一遇光热便消融无踪？它或许是月弧下的一颗星星，当一小片阴云飘过的时候，就哀哀地敛去莹芒。它又可能变成一座琉璃顶，陨星中的彩球粒，晶钻上的小刻面。还是说它是挣破樊笼的山雀？归海的水蛸？既白而黑的飞蛾？不，他才是蛾。而它是流溢的光和色彩。他们中间隔着层透明的玻璃罩子。他匍匐并叮咬直至为它的须触所燃烧殆尽。但是他灵魂中的某个器官闷死卵中，再也无法破壳而出。而死卵枯朽且腐败且衰黑，敲开来是一只尚未成形的渡渡。那是星之彩离去时为这片土壤留下的颜色。它将为世界任意角落的万事万物，唯独他只能张开已然畸曲的短翅，困顿原地、并将永远困顿原地。他再也无法改变自己的颜色。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>